1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus for automatic placement and collection of chairs which, in a meeting hall, a gymnasium or the like, allows a large number of chairs, either in a singular form or in the form of groups each comprising a plurality of chairs connected together, to be automatically collected by stacking the chairs on a dolly or dollies, and allows such stacked chairs to be automatically placed for use.
2. Brief Description of the Related Art
An automatic placement and collection apparatus of the above-described type is known from Japanese Patent Laid-Open Hei 1-150633. This apparatus is adapted to collect chairs along horizontal, chair-hanging rails by bringing the chairs into the state of being held by a holder engaging with a groove formed in the back of each chair, and place chairs by moving the holder backward.
The apparatus includes a dolly onto which chairs are collected, and power equipment for automatically placing and collecting chairs and for moving the dolly. Since the power equipment is integrally mounted on the dolly, the entire structure of the dolly is bulky and expensive, and is inconvenient to the use of a plurality of such dollies.